The Lives of Young Heroes
by MahdiOkiDoki
Summary: Being a hero is hard, even for these young ones. With love, pain and death, will these teammates, no, friends stand with each other through thick and thin? Introduction to my OC.
1. Chapter 1, Intro

**Welcome to the amazing world of the Young Justice!**

**So there's a lil tweaking here and there to the story and I will try to explain most of them right now. **

**Alright, so;**

**Roy is an eighteen year old, like the original story in the comics, Roy was an addict and Ollie kicked him out and he quit being Speedy. He is a recovering addict and soon it will be revealed he had a brief sexual relationship with Cheshire. **

**Robin and Zatanna are sixteen year olds.**

**Wally and Artemis are seventeen and are on the road to get together. **

**Superboy and Megan are seventeen and are still together. **

**Ok so a lil info on what is to come. **

**Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis, Superboy, Megann, and Aqualad are still in the Young Justice League. Roy carefully watched over them as he battles into recovery. Instead of Dinah helping him, an old friend of the sidekicks helps him out. **

**Conner and Megan are still together. **

**Artemis pretends to be annoyed by Wally's presents, but behind closed doors, they have been having a few encounters together. **

**Dick is with Barbara. Leaving Aqualad and Zatanna single. **

**In the future;**

**Lian will be born. **

**Wally and Artemis have a kid.**

**The team will break up.**

**Oh, and did I forget to say, many Marvel character will be in this. Including many X-Men students. The marvel world will be widely based on the movie and few comics, the rest I made up. Meaning Professor X, Jean Grey are dead. Later on, the school will close on but Wolverine will take over. **

**Also, my OC will make her debut. **

**Say hello to Rue Sunday Tate. Often called Sunny by her father. **

**Want more? Read on. Review. Favorite. The works. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

He sat in the corner of the small café in New York City. Every time the bell on the door would ring, he would look up quickly to see if it was his friend. When it would turn out to be some stranger, he would sadly look down.

Just when he had lost hope, she walked in.

"Sunny! Over here!" Roy called her over, catching her attention. She flashed a quick smile towards him.

Her name was actually Rue. Rue Sunday Tate. You can see why they called her Sunny. She stood at 5'7, with her wavy hair being chocolate brown with some red tint in it, she had it up in a bun. Her eyes were gold with cat-eye eyeliner and her skin was a soft ivory color. She wore a yellow cardigan with a white tank top underneath and light denim skinny jean and black flats.

She took a seat in front of him. She smiled.

"Oh, I already got you tea if that's ok." He pointed out as he pushed her drink towards her.

"No, it's fine. I was going to get it anyways." She said as her took a drink. His face quickly saddened.

"Rue, I have a problem." She looked up to him. When he would use her first name, she knew it was serious.

"Roy, what did you do?"

"I fucked up." He said as he cupped his face in his hands. She gingerly reached out for his hands, and held them. He looked up to her. He felt safe.

"I'm a father." Her eyes widened. When she was called to the café, she figured Roy had been using again. She never thought it was this.

"Who's the mother?"

"Jade."

"Does the team know?" she asked. He quickly looked up, and then looked down.

"No. No I haven't. I haven't been to the headquarters yet. I can't tell them. I can't-"

"Yes you can and you will. You have known Dick, Wally and Kaldur since Teen Titans. They have been there for you through thick and thin. I'm sure with this new addition they would help out. I'm always here for you too Harper." She gently squeezed his hands.

He wanted to break down, but he wouldn't let himself. She sat back, trying to recollect her thoughts.

"So, where is this baby at Harper?" his face quickly turned white, as he knew she knew where exactly his child was.

"Um well," he began as he panicked "a-at my apartment."

When they made it to his rundown apartment, the innocent child was fast asleep. She quickly slapped him on the back of his head before walking up to baby.

The baby was sleeping in a pink car seat that was on top of the coffee table in the living room, revealing that the child was a girl. Her hair was jet black and her cheeks had a pink tint to them. She was adorable and precious. Sunny sat down on the couch in front of the sleeping child. Roy stood by the door, watching them.

"She just left her here," he started off "she knocked on my door and there she was. On my doorstep. Her name is Lian. Jade didn't leave a note or anything. I can't raise a kid Rue. I'm an addict. I-"

"You are not an addict Roy, you _were_ an addict. You're not alone on this. You have friends that will help you out with this. You have the team. Believe it or not but you have Oliver. And lastly you have me." He quickly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, tears forming in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sunny!" Wally exclaimed from the living room as Sunny and Roy walked in Mount Justice. He sped towards her, wrapping his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. Just as Wally was going to greet Roy, he stopped in his tracks.

For Roy was holding something in his arms. He was holding Lian.

The team was gathered in the living room, all confused on what was going on. In his mind, Roy collected his thought and words, trying to find the right words to say to his fellow team.

"You're probably wondering why I have this infant with me," he began, trying to keep his nerves in check. "This is my daughter Lian."

The team's expressions went from confused to surprise.

"Who's the mother?" Kaldur asked. Roy narrowed his eyes at Artemis and quickly back to Kaldur.

"Jade Nguyen aka Cheshire." Artemis grew with rage.

"You had an affair with a dangerous assassin? What were you thinking?" she asked, demanding an answer.

"I was thinking it was a one-time thing, but one time turned into two and we soon began an affair." Artemis quickly got up, walking to the ports to go home.

"Artemis!" Wally exclaimed. She turned around.

"You know, you harassed me trying to break me. Thinking that I was a traitor, a mole. Before you judge someone of their past, you should really look at yourself and your recurring mistakes you've been making. I'm going home." She said irritated.

"I didn't except all of you to understand my position but-"

"You have our complete support. If you cannot make it to a mission, we will understand. So don't worry." Kaldur reassured.

After clearing that out, Conner eyed Sunny, wondering who she was.

"Hey you." He called her to his attention. She looked up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Red Arrow, who is this girl? Can we trust her?"

"This is Rue Tate, but most call her Sunny. She is a member of the X-Men team and is a mutant. She is a telepath and has other powers." Roy pointed out. "She is trustworthy. I have known her since the Teen Titans and so have Dick, Wally and Kaldur."

Conner narrowed his eyes at her.

"Telepath? Meaning you can read minds right?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't do it unless I have to." She pointed out. He took a moment to think it out, and then he got on his feet and arched over towards Sunny. He put out his hand to shake. She shook it.


	4. Chapter 4

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She couldn't believe it, she was an aunt. Is that why Cheshire has been out of trouble for a while?

She figured something was going on between the two, but she just figured it was just mild flirtation.

She didn't think they were actually having an affair.

Now there's a child involved.

Roy had been reckless lately.

With his addiction.

His judgment.

His actions.

How would he be able to raise that child?

As she continued to overly think, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Artemis? Hey, are you ok?" Wally asked on the other side of the phone. Hearing his voice calmed her down, but she didn't want it to make it obvious.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She reassured, though he knew she was lying.

"Hey do you wanna hang out?" he bluntly asked, making her dumbfounded.

"Um sure, how though?"

"I happened to be in Gotham. I was hanging out with Dick at his place. Let's hangout at a park or something."

"You do know how dangerous Gotham is right?" she pointed out.

"Well danger is my middle name. What do you say?" she let out a laugh.

"Fine."

When she walked to the park, she could already see Wally sitting on the table. He was eating a hotdog.

"Do you ever stop eating?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Yeah, when there's no more food. Here I got you one." He handed her one and she sat down next to him. It was silent between them.

"You shouldn't be mad at Roy, I mean don't take it personally. I mean his state of mind is out of wack and off. Ever since his addiction, he hasn't been the same. When we were in Teen Titans, he was way more laid back. Kinda like me, always making jokes and whatnot. Maybe with this new addition he will go back to how he was before." He defended. Artemis dropped her head down a bit. She had to tell someone about her past or else they will find out themselves and all hell would break lose.

"Wally I have to tell you something, and you have to promise me you can't freak out." He stopped eating and turned to her.

"What's up?"

"I'm not who I appear to be. I'm not the niece of Green Arrow."

"Then who are you?" he asked, she couldn't look at him.

"I come from a background of bad guys. My mother was the old Huntress, my father is Sportsmaster and my sister… my sister is Cheshire. So Roy's kid is my niece. Green Arrow had to lie about me being his niece or else I wouldn't be on the team. I wanted to start fresh, I couldn't let-"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? I mean it was hard for Robin to reveal his identity." He pointed out.

"Because I was scared. That's why-"

"Well don't be scared! You have friends now Artemis, you don't have to be worried about your past. We all have skeletons in our closets, we just have to have trust in each other." She couldn't believe her ears. Was he excepting her even with her past.

Without even thinking it, she leans it to kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG GUYS! I HAVE A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! **

**IF YOU GUYS STILL WANT THIS STORY TO GO ON I WANT YOU GUYS TO WRITE A REVIEW OR WRITE ME A PM OF IDEAS YOU GUYS HAVE FOR ME! **

**ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME! **

**-Mahdie **


	6. Chapter 6

***I have recently decided to stop calling Sunny Rue. Its pointless and irritating to me now. So her name will still be Sunny but without the Rue. Also thanks for the ideas guys. :3 love the support***

It was about 3 in the morning when she got the call.

She groaned as she reached for the phone.

It was Roy.

_**Son of a-**_ she mumbled as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sunny! I have a problem!" Roy yelled through the phone.

_**Doesn't he know its fucking 3 in the morning? **_She thought.

"What is it now?" she sighed.

"Something is wrong with Lian, please come over and check her. I don't know who else to call. Ollie is in Star City and-"

"Alright. Alright. I'm on my way. You are so lucky it's a weekend."

After _**borrowing**_ one of the cars the Mansion has locked in the garage, she managed to make it to Roy's place in less than thirty minutes.

She hurried to his apartment and opened the door with the key he had given her.

She quickly walked to Lian's room where she found Roy rocking in the rocking chair with Lian in arms.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She's been really hot and doesn't want to eat. I'm worried Sunny." She sighed a sigh of relief as she now had an idea of what was wrong. She took the now sleeping Lian into her arms and cuddled her gingerly.

"She has a fever Roy. It's common for a baby to get fevers. I would suggest having her drink some orange juice or maybe tea or something. If you'd like, I can stay here until Monday." She suggested, flashing a smile toward his direction.

"That would be great. I could the extra hand in the bedroom if you know what I mean." He mumbled flirtatiously, biting his bottom lip. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be gross Roy."

After giving Lian some medicine that Roy had gotten from a small store in the corner, he was now calm.

"Hey Sunny?" he asked as he stared at the ceiling as he tried to go to bed. She groaned, refusing to roll over to look at him.

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"Why?" he simply asked. This confused her.

"Why what?"

'Why whenever I call you, you never decline? You always put things off for me. With the hole drug problem and all, why so much love going on there?" she sighed. She slowly sat up, turning to him.

"Are we really going here? Ok. Well I always accept your calls because if anything ever was to happen to me or I need help in anything, I pray that you answer and won't blow me off like some game. We have been friends long enough to know that we can trust each other and stand with each other hand in hand. You know me Roy, almost everything about me."

"Yeah, like how you hate sleeping alone." He pointed out. It was true. She hated sleeping alone. When she had no one to sleep with, she wouldn't sleep at all. She slowly laid back down but now on Roy's chest and cuddling close to him.

"Goodnight Roy."

"Goodnight Sunny." He said as he held her with one arm.

***PS, I freaking love those who reviewed this fic and helping me gather up my ideas again. You guys are amazing R&R pwease.* **


	7. Chapter 7

***So a few weeks ago my school had their prom. Even though it sucked, **_**and I didn't go, **_**I still remember the glee everyone was having getting ready and stuff for prom. So this segment is inspired by that.* **

**At the cave**

"Wait, your prom is when?" asked Artemis as her and Megan hang out by the kitchen.

"April 14th. Why?"

"That's when my prom is!" she cheerfully said.

"Really? Who are you going with?" Megan asked. Artemis's cheeks slightly blushed as she turned her head slightly away.

"No one you know." She said.

"It's Wally isn't it?" Megan asked slyly, as she already knew. Artemis quickly turned to her friend to deny, but stop knowing lying wouldn't help her. The girls then began to question each other on dress color and such, with their giggles filling the cave.

"Prom? What's prom?" Conner asked Dick, Kaldur, Wally and himself trained in the training room.

"Prom is a sort of dance that highschoolers, most likely Juniors and Seniors, will attend to." Kaldur answered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Megan would like to her first prom." Dick added.

"Yeah since this is techniquely her last year in high school. " Wally pointed out.

"Ok. Well what does a guy do during this prom thing?"

"Well, I can imagine you ask her to prom?" Kaldur asked, not really sure.

_Recognizing Red Arrow. _

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Roy as he walked in.

"Roy! It's good to see ya. Where's Lian?" Wally asked.

"With Green Arrow. He wanted some family bonding time with her so I decided to check up on you guys."

"Oh. Well we were talking about prom. Have you heard of it?" Conner asked Roy.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. Actually I'm taking Sunny to her prom. When's your guys' prom?"

"April 14th." Everyone except Kaldur said in unison.

"Wow, all the same day. That's pretty weird but whatever. It's in two weeks, are you guys prepared?" they all stood their silently.

Oh shit, they didn't realize it before that prom was sooner than excepted.

**Wally and Artemis**

Later that night, while Artemis was getting ready for bed, she heard music playing softly outside her window. She walked up to window to see Wally holding a stereo up in the air.

"What are you doing here stranger?" she asked flirtatiously as she opened her window.

"Wanna go to prom with me?" he asked with his famous cheesy smile.

"Isn't this from a movie?"

"Whatever, are you in or out?"

"In! see ya at the cave Wally." With that, she closed her window and he sped home.

**Conner and Megan**

At the cave, Megan sat in her room reading Seventeen when Conner walks in.

"Hey babe." She said as she sat up.

"Um, you wanna go to prom with me?" he simply asked, catching Megan totally off guard. She smiles as tears from in her eyes .

"Oh course!" she cries, wrapping her arms around him.

**Roy and Sunny**

Sunny woke up with a note on her nightstand. The note said;

_Go down the hall._

She follows direction and went down the hall of her dorm. At the end of the hall there was another note;

_Go outside to the garden._

_**What the hell? **_ She went to the garden to find Roy with flowers in hand, in a tux. She couldn't help but smile.

"You do know prom is _two_ weeks away right? She asked as her covered her eyes from the morning sun. he let out a short laugh.

"Yeah I know, but I haven't asked you." He admitted.

"Asked me what?" she asked confused.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"You're a sly dog you know that?" she pointed out. "asking a girl in her pjs when your all fancy looking."

"Is it turning you on?" he asked flirtatiously. She chuckled.

"The answer is yes Harper, now get in before you get sunburned."

***So how did you guys like it? I know cheesy right? Haha. Don't forget to R&R. stay hip.***


	8. Chapter 8

***A few days before prom***

"So are you guys ready for prom?" Roy asked as the boys and he were at the tailor trying out tuxes. He sported a black tux with a white shirt underneath and a dark blue bow tie.

"Hell yeah, already asked Artemis and everything." Wally announced as he was changing in the dressing room.

"What's the deal with you two now, are you guys an item now?" Dick asked as he put his tux on. Wally let out a chuckle.

"Yeah you can say that. We hanged out one day over at Gotham and we clicked." He added.

"Did you guys, you know, do _it _yet?" Roy asked.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment." He started, "unlike our little bird over here."

"What about me West?" Dick asked.

"I think I'm the only virgin in this good dang team, I'm pretty sure Kaldur and Rocket have already done it. Roy lost it a _long _time ago, Dick is doing it with Barbara and Conner and Megan have done it too." He cried, coming out of the dressing room wearing a black tux with a green tie.

"Well if it's such a problem with being a virgin, why not lose it at prom? Its romantic, which girls love and it's a perfect timing to lose it." Roy pointed out.

"That's a great idea, wait a minute Roy, you're going with Sunny right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah? So?"

"Does that mean you guys are together?" he asked, "I mean, whenever you are with her, you're much more happier and calmer." He pointed out.

"We sleep in the same bed, but don't have sex. Does that answer your question?"

"Sorta, not really."

"How do you know that girl anyways?" Conner asked.

"We've known her since we were kids, barely in the game of crime fighting. When we younger, meaning me, Dick, Wally and Kaldur, we were in the Teen Titans. We met her when we met her father." Dick pointed out. "she's been a close friend to all of us."

***The day of prom* **

**Wally and Artemis**

Our young speedster waited for his date at the end of the hallway. He wore a black tux with a green tie and a small green flower inside the chest pocket. He waited anxiously for her as she took her sweet time. He looked at the time.

"Artemis, we are going to be- late?" he sentence as stopped as she walked from her room. Her long blond hair was down and set in waves. She wore a plain but elegant emerald dress with a black ribbon tired around her waist and simple black heels. She smiled towards him causing him to blush.

"Let's get going then."

**Conner and Megan**

Conner just sat there in the living room as Megan got ready. He wasn't really excited; I mean he barely got the idea of prom a while ago. Still, it didn't excite him as much as it did to Megan.

She turned into her human self as she put on her makeup. She wore a crimson red colored dress that was up to her knees and was strapless and wore red heels with a thin strap on the ankles. She curled her hair and set it up in a elegant twist.

She walked out of her room and walked to the living room where her knight waited for her. He looked at her and looked at her again. Amazed, he quickly got up and offered her his arm and walked out from the cave.

**Dick and Barbara**

"Why are you watching me change?" Barbara asked as Dick and herself sat in the room as she got ready for prom. He smirked.

"Just seeing what is the easiest ways to get you out of that dress is all. Besides you act as if I've never seen you naked before." She sighed as she changed to her gorgeous purple dress that was decorated in diamonds. Her hair was waved and her shoes where set. All she needed was the diamond necklace she got. She turned to look at the young boy, who wore a black tux with a purple tie. He was holding the necklace.

"Dick give me the necklace." She demanded.

"Hmm, you'll have to take it from me." he said was he stuffed it down his pants. She growled and attacked him. In the middle of their little struggle, he pulls her close to him, kissing her. She smirked.

"You dirty little bird."

**Roy and Sunny**

He sat in the hallway by the dorm of his date. As he waited, many other couples dressed to impress walked past him. He wondered what his daughter was doing with her aunt Dinah. In the middle of his train of thought, the door next to him opened. He looked up to see his date in royal blue. Her dress was a long royal blue dress with a sweetheart sleeveless bust. Her hair was extra wavy with more volume into it and her makeup was simple but elegant. She sported the pearl necklace and bracelet that he had given her. She was stunning.

He quickly got up and dusts himself off. He cleared his throat as he reached his hand to her, leading her to the ballroom in the X-Mansion.

**Wally and Artemis**

They walked into their school gym except to it to totally suck. Which it didn't. The theme was Winter Wonderland, even if it was in the middle of April. The gym was decorated to perfection with real looking snow on the roof and the floor. Everything was all white and magically. When they finally found a seat, a slow song came on. They both smiled towards each other as they entered the dance floor.

There they were, in each other's arms. Looking into each other's eyes. Swaying to the soft music. Time went by so fast that it was already one in the morning, time to go home.

"That was an amazing night Wally, thank you." She smiled as she leaned in the doorway of her apartment. He smiled back.

"No problem. Is your mother home?" he asked, looking behind her.

"No, she went to a family members house since she didn't want to spend the night alone." She pointed out.

"Well I can't just leave you here, what if someone breaks in?" she let out a laugh.

"I can fend for myself Wally." Her light blue eyes met his, her feelings matched his. "do you want to spend the night Wally?" he looked up.

"Sure."

**Roy and Sunny**

Roy and Sunny giggled down the hallway, trying to make it to her room in peace. The dance wasn't even over, but they wanted to have a little fun of their own.

After stealing some booze her father had hidden in his room, they were both well over tipsy. As they entered her room, a question shot in his head.

Where the hell am I going to sleep? She only had a twin size bed, how the hell-

They somehow managed to figure out the sleeping arrangements, with Roy on the bottom and Sunny lying on top of him. He then began to think about what the guys were talking about in the tailor.

They do sleep together. _A lot, _but they never have sex. It was just for comfort but what if-

"What are you thinking about Roy?" she asked.

"You reading my mind again?" he pointed out.

"No but I can tell when something serious is running in your head. Now tell me what's up." She demands, now sitting up to look at him. From the way the moon hit her soft ivory skin, made her look much like an angel. He sighed.

"The guys asked what we were. You and I."

"What did you tell them?"

"Sunny, we sleep together but never have sex. We play around like flirt and stuff but that's it. I'm afraid that's how we stand." Her expression saddened. He catches it and sits up.

"You're still my girl, Sunday. I didn't-"

"Its just all fun and game between us Roy. Nothing more. We are just friends, nothing more." She yawns, "now go to bed."

As she feel on him, he lied there awake, regretting what was just said.

_In the end, Roy and Sunny's relationship still held together ok, Dick and Barbara never went to prom, Conner and Megan had a blast, and Wally and Artemis? Well let's just say they did more then danced all night._

**R&R pwease (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**So ladies and gentlemen, I believe I have some announcements for you and some disclaimers. **

**Ok so I decided to change Lian's age from new born into a year old. Why? **

**She can understand things better, get up and play like a child would be. And I hate that she isn't talking or else I would make her say the darnest things.**

**Since DC added a new girl into the mix named Rocket, and since I saw that kiss between her and Aqualad, I decided to place them into a couple area. Tell me what you think. **

**Ok so a little info on Roy's and Sunny's relationship. Like Roy said on the last chapter, Sunny is his number one girl, besides Lian. What he means by this is whenever Roy was in deep shit, Sunny always found a way to get him out of trouble. The teasing between the two is much like that of siblings. But in the end they are very much best friends and maybe more in the future? Talk to me about it. **

**So like I said in the beginning, this will include some characters from the X-Men parties for the movies, comics and cartoons all bundled up together. Sunny is a ongoing student at the X-Mansion. Her father as you are all probably wondering, is the all mighty Wolverine. Want me to write a backstory on her so you guys aren't so confused? Review and tell me what you think. **

**Also, help me out with the next chapter. Gots writers block orta ves **_**again.. **_

_**R&R! (: **_


	10. Chapter 10

It was a boring day for the team.

They all sat in the living room, slouching away trying to waste time and hoped they had some kind of mission.__

Then Wally had an idea.

"Dude! We should play strip poker!" he exclaimed, everyone turned to him.

"That's a great idea! Let's call Roy and Sunny over so they can play with us!" Dick cheered, pulling out his phone and walking out to call them.

"What's strip poker?" asked Conner, still new to the human customs.

"It's like poker, but instead of money, you play with your clothes. It's really fun." Wally explained.

"Do we all get naked?" he asked, still confused.

"Yeah, if you suck at poker." Wally pointed out.

"Hey, Roy said if ok if we do it at his place." Asked Dick as he walked back into the room.

"Hell yeah! That's even better, he can buy us some booze!" cheered Wally, jumping off the couch.

"But he's only 18." Dick protested.

"So? Do you think an ex druggie doesn't have a fake ID?" Wally pointed out.

"Good point."

A few moments later, the gang made it to Roy's apartment in New York City. Already set, he had already bought a few bottles of alcohol set up at the table. A few drinks later…

"Ha! Suck on that Roy! Take it off!" Exclaimed Wally as he showed all his cards. Roy groaned and took off his pants to reveal his plaid boxers. Now he was just down to his boxers and socks.

Dick tried to sober up to see what everyone was doing. Conner just sat there staring off into space as Megan hung off from him, trying to calm herself down. Roy and Wally were trying to keep a straight face and Artemis? Well Artemis isn't the best drinker, passed out after only 4 drinks.

The game was only going for the three boys; Wally, Dick and Roy. Wally had everything but his shirt and Dick had everything but his pants.

"What are you guys playing?" they turned to see Sunny leaning at the doorway, grinning.

"Ok, do you guys know how to play Crazy Eights?" she asked as she took a seat. They looked at her clueless.

"Of course, not of you would know since it's a prison game. Ok so let me explain to you drunks _slowly. _Ok I'm going to put down this 5 of spades. Ok so what you guys have to do, and we are going around, is either find a 5 of any other shape or another spade card. And if you have an eight just put it down and you can change it to any shape you chose. It's very simply. "after staring at their cards for a good five minutes, they got the concept. The boys redressed and began to play.

"Crazy Eights! Give me your pants Roy!" she exclaimed, using all her cards and winning that round. She already had Dick's shirt, Wally's jacket and now Roy's pants. It was getting late.

After everyone managed rides home, Sunny began to clean up to booze and such. Roy redressed, still a bit buzzed.

"Sunny, don't put it away! Drink with me…" he whined, leaning on the chair. She stopped at what she was doing and brought a bottle his way and took seat next to him. She took a quick swig before handing it to him.

After a few more drinks, they were gone. Roy would play some music and pull her into dancing with him. They laughed at the most stupidest thing that only they would understand. After tripping and falling down, they sat down on the couch, Sunny leaned on Roy.

"I like this. These moments." he admitted. She snuggled closer.

"Yeah, me too." She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Their eyes met. Her eyes then trailed down to his lips and she leaned in, slowly closing her eyes. She slowly straddled his lap, cupping his face. They made eye contact before they leaned it to each other's lips again.

She woke up the next morning with a painful headache. She quickly sat up to find herself in Roy's bed.

_It's whatever, I always spend the night. _She then realizes that she had not clothes on and either did the sleeping Roy next to her…

***Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! The other day I was playing crazy eights with a few friend over at school and it inspired this! :D don't forget to R&R!***


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm pregnant." Wally's mind went blank. _What? How could this be? _He looked up to see that his girlfriend's expression was actually calm. He sat back and took a deep breath, not wanting to overreact.

"What do you want to do?" he calmly said. She looked up to him, then back down.

"I want to keep it, I mean school's almost over in two months, so I don't have to worry about dropping out. What do you think?" he was silent, still trying to process everything. He took a moment and took a deep breath.

"I think it's a great plan, and I'll be behind you a 100%." He reassured, holding her hands. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. He smiled back and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Later that night, while Wally was finishing his research paper, it hit him. He was about to have a kid. He began to panic. He didn't want to freak out Artemis with a freak out call, so he decided to call someone kinda experience. He called Roy.

"Hello?" Roy answered.

"Roy? Hey are you alone? I need advice." Wally asked, trying to calm himself down.

"Um actually no, I'm with Lian watching a movie at home, but I can talk. What's up?" Wally took a deep breath, gathering all his words up together, not wanting to confused his friend.

"Artemis is pregnant with my child, we talked about it earlier today and I acted totally calm and fine with it and now I'm freaking out, what can I do?" shocked, no words came out of Roy's mouth. He cleared his throat.

"Well there's nothing for you to do except to support her. You love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do." He answered.

"Then that's all you need to think and worry about. I was scared out of my mind when I got Lian and she's two. It'll all come together in time don't worry. Good luck Wally."

After hanging up to the phone, he laid on his bed to think. He slowly drifted to sleep.

"We have an announcement." Wally said as he had gathered the team in the living room of the Cave. He wrapped his arm around Artemis's waist in a loving manner. Everyone except for Roy, who was asked to be there, and Dick were confused.

"We're having a baby!" Artemis exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh my god! Congrats! I'm happy for you guys!" Megan cheered.

"Yeah, congrats you guys." Zatanna added.

"Congratulation for you both." Kaldur said.

They all surrounded them with hugs and reassures.

"I have an announcement too." Dick announced, all heads turn to him. He stood up.

"On New Year's Day, it will be the team's last mission."

"Wait why?" Conner asked.

"Artemis is actually leaving the team today as she does not want to risk the baby's health or well-being. Wally will follow soon after when the baby is born. As a part time member, Roy is officially leaving the team to take care of Lian. Kaldur is being called back to Atlantis and me, well personal reason just like everyone else." He saw the expression on Megan's and Conner's face, as it turned to sadness. He sighed.

"Its April, we still have a bunch of time together. So cheer up, besides, even if we aren't in the same team doesn't mean we won't see each other." Dick reassured. The couple sighed.

They gave Artemis a final goodbye as Wally took her home. Zatanna and Kaldur soon followed and went home and Megan and Conner went to their room, leaving Roy and Dick alone. Dick sighed.

"What did you wanted to talk about?" Dick asked.

"I slept with Sunny." Dick eyes went wide.

"You what?" he stuttered. Roy just looked down.

"We were drunk and it just happened. She hasn't called or anything after. I feel so bad." She said as he sulked into the couch. Dick patted his head and got up.

"Go home and rest, maybe go see her tomorrow at her place? Any who, I'm going home. See yeah later Harper." Roy left soon after.

When he unlocked his door, he was shocked to see who was there, but he smiled.

"Sunny." He called. she was waiting for him right at the door. Before he could apologize, she walked over and kissed him. He was shocked at first but soon gave it, pulling her close as he leaned against the door.

***Idk if you guys can tell but this story is ending soon. Wah! Ikr? But don't worry, when this story ends, it will have a sequel. Thank you guys for all the support!* **


	12. Chapter 12, Reboot

**Reboot!**

**Wait what? **

**Yep, I've decided to reboot my story and rewrite it! **

**Thanks to all my fellow supporters, I couldn't have done it without you, but I feel its time for a change, and change is always good. **

**So many of you were confused on the OC, Sunny, being a part of the series. So to spare you guys some headaches, I've decided to give it all a bit more depth to it all. **

**Some factors from my original story will still be in place in my reboot, so don't worry. **

**Thanks you guys for everything! **


End file.
